Her New Goal
by Shadow of the Spirit
Summary: Rose Malorn was about to be discharged from the U.S. army so she could be with her family when General Sheperd requests her to be part of Task Force 141, She declines at first, but could Makarov change her mind? Read to find out... T for Language, and for later chapters, M for violence/blood and gore.
1. Prologue: Her Choice

_**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Call of Duty or any of it's respective products or characters, this is merely a fanfic with an OC of mine, anyway, hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**Her choice**_

* * *

"Your military record preceeds you, Ms. Malorn." General Shepherd said to Rose. "Four years with the rangers and two combat deployments, one in Iraq, and another in Afghanistan." He continued. "Distinguished Service Medal and the Congressional Medal Of Honor awarded in Afghanistan, not to mention you have exceptional sniping skills."

"It's Mrs. Sir but whatever gets the job done sir." Rose corrected him as two guys, one with a mohawk and the other with a skull faced balaclava, entered the room. Shepherd continued, "Good, I have a proposition for you, I want to offer you a spot in an elite group of operatives that take on missions deemed too dangerous for even U.S. Navy SEALS. Task Force 141." Rose had a face of uncertainty. "Sir with all due respect, I planned to retire and spend more time with my family, they should be getting back from Russia within three days." Shepherd looked less than pleased, and the two men looked at each other. "You sure Sergeant?"

"Very."

"Pity, I'm sorry you find your family more important than saving the world." He stated bluntly. Rose felt heat rush to her heart. _How dare he say that! _She thought to herself, but at that exact moment, another man rushed into the room and said, "Sir you want to see this." Shepherd looked at him. "Bring it up." He replied. The man turned the tv on and they found themselves looking into what looked like a noisily crowded terminal. Instantly recognising faces, Rose pointed at two people "That's my husband and daughter." She stated, pointing at the man with the five year old girl on his shoulders. Sheperd kept watching.

Suddenly Rose's blood ran cold as she watched five men exit the elevator, each with a rifle or machine gun. "Makarov." Shepherd said, pointing at the one with the sunken face and the M4A1. Rose gasped as the gunmen opened fire into the crowd. Hands around her face to help stifle a scream, Rose watched as her husband was ripped to shreds. Her daughter, while dazed and confused, crawled to her father's side, shaking him, tears gliding down her face. Rose heard what her daughter was saying. "Daddy, get up, please get up."

Rose then felt a knot of dread tighten in her gut as the man Shepherd said was Makarov, pointed at the girl and said something to his friend. His friend's eyes widened in shock. "She's a little girl." He said. Makarov looked into his friends eyes and said to his friend. "If you don't, I will kill you myself". Every second seemed like a million years as the man hesitantly approached the girl. "PFC Allen." Shepherd identified the man as he drew his pistol, Rose saw tears forming in his eyes as her daughter tearfully said, "Please don't hurt me." Rose found herself whispering, "Please don't. Don't kill my daughter."

"I'm so sorry." Allen whispered, before pulling the trigger and implanting a bullet in the crying girls skull.

"NO!" Rose shrieked as her daughter fell to the ground with her brains blown out. Allen was breathing heavily as he rejoined Makarov, slaughtering innocent people in whatever conspiracy Makarov believed in. At the end of the assault, Rose watched as they were about to escape in an ambulance. A man emmerged from the back and she listened as he spoke russian, followed by "Get in." The driver said, "We sent a strong message with this attack." as each of the men climbed in, except Allen. Makarov turned around and replied, "That was no message," before drawing his pistol and shooting Allen, "This is a message. The american thought he could deceive us, when they find that body, all of Russia will cry for war."

Turning the tv off, Shepherd noticed Rose's wide eyed look as she struggled to take in all that happened. _That monster,_ She thought, _Even after he had that man kill my family, he killed him afterwards._ Tears streaming down her face, Rose looked up to the sympathetic eyes of every man in there, except Shepherd.

Silence followed for at least five minutes, before the man who informed us of the attack meekly said, "I'm sorry." followed by "We will avenge your family." this one had a scottish accent as she looked up, she saw the man with the mohawk had spoke the words.

The man with the balaclava stayed silent. Rose looked at him and turned back to Sheperd.

"You said you wanted to offer me a position on your team?"

Shepherd nodded. "Yes."

"Consider me in..." She replied, still wiping her tears from her face "That bastard needs to be brought down."

No matter what it took, she would make sure Makarov paid for his sin, with his life. Even if it meant giving everything up. As long as Makarov breathes, she had a job to do.

"Welcome to the One Four One, Sgt Malorn."

* * *

**It didn't post what I wanted so I had to Repost with the corrections, thanks for your patience!**

**I feel as though this prologue was lacking, but im gonna let you decide on that. I knew it was really f*cked up that the girl had to die, but how else would i have Rose join? Her daughter as a prisoner? I doubt that id even want to imagine what the bad guys would do to her, so i see that killing her was a piece of mercy. Please R & R and tell me your thoughts on it! hopefully I can get another chapter in soon!**

**Best wishes, Shadow of the Spirit**

**P.S. a special thank you to HarbingerKismet for inspiring me to restart writing again! thank you so much!**


	2. Training Day, Part One

Rose awoke violently, following less than pleasant dreams. She leaned forward and after a moment of shaking sleeps from her eyes, she looked around and found some clothing someone had left her. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the clothes, took off her white tank top and sweatpants, put the uniform on and walked out into the base. Men were on their daily routines as they jogged and did push ups and other forms of workout. Going to the mess hall, she passed by a few guys who gave her a puzzled look.

"What's a woman doing on base?" she heard a man ask. "Shepherd said he wanted to recruit from the rangers, but SHE can't be it? Can she?" another replied. Rose felt the presence of every man looking at her, questioning HER presence on the base. She looked around and saw the mohawked scotsman with another, abeit handsome, man look her way before they beckoned her over. She got her food, a mess of mashed potatoes, gravy, porkchops, green beans, and corn with some water, and sat by the men.

"I'm John Mactavish, mrs. Malorn." he spoke. "I'll be your captain." Rose suddenly heard alot of scoffs and gagging behind her. John quickly quelled it. "This is Ghost," he said, pointing at the handsome man, Rose looked at him and shot Mactavish a questioning look. "Judging by your face, you didn't recognize him without his balaclava." he exclaimed laughing.

"Balaclava?" Rose queried.

"The skull balaclava he wore yesterday." He finished. Ghost looked at her with shocking blue eyes. Rose felt her cheeks redden. _He's so handsome! What if after all this shit blows over, we find a house, get married- My god what the fuck am I saying? _She caught herself thinking,_ I lost my family and now I'm drooling over a man who is most likely gonna be my commander?_

"Something the matter?" Ghost asked. Rose shook herself back to reality.

"Oh, nothing sir, nothing." She replied, cursing herself for daydreaming. Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Sgt. Malorn, you'll want to eat before it gets cold and we have to train." Mactavish spoke.

Rose had forgotten about her food, sitting down, she began to saw at the porkchop and dig into the meat with her teeth. _Better than the crap I ate in the rangers,_ she thought. _at least this ain't artificial._ Mactavish looked at his watch and exclaimed "Bloody hell! We need to start." Beckoning to Ghost, he left and Ghost followed suit. It was at this time that the others crowded around her. "YOU are the new recruit?" One asked. "How'd you pass to the rangers?" was another. "Are you married?" this one she answered to, with a slap to the face.

"Ok ok sorry!" he said, a friend patted him on his back "Good try Roach." The questions kept coming when suddenly, "OI! FORM A LINE OUTSIDE NOW!" someone shouted, everyone jumped. Ghost then came in and said "now." and everyone filed outside, Rose came out and Filed next to the one they called "Roach" as Mactavish and Ghost, who was now in his balaclava and a pair of dark red sunglasses. _Damn,_ she thought.

"Ok we are doing a demolition style drill, each of you will be on a team either defending, or attacking the objective." Looking at each man, he said, "Roach, since you and Meat are good at CQB you will be on opposite teams, same goes to you two Royce and Joker, both of you are good at demolitions." He looked at another man. "Archer, you are Ghost's Designated Sniper." Mactavish stopped at Rose. "If I remember correctly, Malorn, Shepherd said you were a sniper as well..."

Rose answered "Yes sir."

"Good you're with me."

Sir?" someone asked, Rose looked and it was Royce. "What are we using for guns? Mactavish looked at him and smirked. "This." pulling a crate lid open, everyone saw airsoft guns of every denomination. "Modified to shoot paintballs." he explained. "Anything you like?"

They went to the crate and chose what they wanted. Rose came up and immediately found what she wanted, an M14 EBR. Picking it up, she felt so used to it.

"Ok, Roach, Royce, Malorn, with me. Meat, Joker, and Archer, with Ghost"

Rallying up, Mactavish and his squad went to one end, and Ghost went to another.

"Roach, you are in the building, make sure no one gets in, the demo is on the roof, there is a ladder headed up there, guard it." Mactavish ordered Roach. "Yes sir!"

Royce, set traps for them to hit and fall back with Roach and defend upstairs. Malorn, go to the window and provide coverfire as I cover the rear of the building." Rose nodded. Everyone went to position as Rose climbed the ladder. Setting up with the M14 EBR, She looked through the scope as Ghost called over the comms "Start." Rose watched for signs of movement, ready to register any to Mactavish. suddenly, she saw as someone darted around the buildings, but was unable to see exactly who it was. Whoever it was, she was gonna shoot them. "Movement near the house second to last." She reported. "Keep watch, Malorn." Mactavish gave back. She went back as someone came out of a window and aimed at her. Thinking quickly, she sited them and fired. The bullet hit to the left and they dived back inside. Taking back control of her breathing, Rose resighted onto the window as Archer reappeared. Pulling the trigger, Rose watched with satisfaction as paint exploded onto Archer's goggles. "Archer out." He called. Laughing, Rose caught sight of another figure darting into the building and before she could warn Royce and Roach, she heard a tiny explosion, followed by "Meat down."

_Haha,_ she thought,_ only Ghost to go..._ She then thought about his real face and blushed. _How can someone hide that face from anyone?_ She asked herself... While thinking, she failed to see another figure dart into the building until she heard "Roach down." Heart racing now, she turned around, waiting for anyone to climb the ladder. Seconds turn to minutes and Rose grew impatient. _You gonna come get me?_ She thought, before looking down the ladder.

Big mistake.

Paint splattered all over her chest and she called "Malorn Down." Cursing herself for her impatience. She watched as Ghost and Joker climbed up the ladder. Seconds later, "Bomb planted." Followed by "Everyone rally up." Malorn got up with the M14 EBR and climbed down to the bottom floor as the rest gathered up.

"New Game, switch Objectives." Mactavish announced.

* * *

**I had some fun writing this part but I still think it is lacking something and no matter what I think it is lacking, I never figure it out LOL. If you think something is, dont hesitate to speak, all suggestions are welcome!**

**Best Wishes SotS**


	3. Training Day, Part Two Rose's Conflict

**Training Day- Part 2/Rose's battle**

* * *

Rose foollowed Mactavish as he ran to the side Ghost's team had been originally. Roach and Royce caught up seconds later.

"Now Malorn," Mactavish looked to Rose, "I want you to position yourself where you can have an overview of everything. Shoot anything you see unless it's us, understood?" Rose replied "Yessir" Mactavish turned to Roach, "Roach, you're with me, we're gonna clear a path to the box in the attic, there Royce will deploy the bomb and we will win, understood?" Roach nodded, "Crystal clear sir."

"Ready to go!" They heard Ghost yell. Mactavish looked to Rose. "Keep an eye on the field, we don't want them flanking us." Rose nodded and headed off. Climbing staircases and ladders, she finlly came to a vantage point that was good enough where she saw the building and the crates along it's sides. Going prone, Rose set the bipod up and readied the M14 EBR. Looking into her scope, she immediately saw movement in the top left window of the house, holding her breath until she saw a silhouette pop out as she watched Mactavish and Roach sneaking crate by crate towards the house. Archer pointed his gun at them but before he could shoot, Rose said "Not on my watch." as a paintball flew across the field and splattered Archer's unprotected neck, as he exclaimed "BLOODY FUCKIN 'ELL THAT HURT! Archer down." Clutching his neck he went inside and waited for the end. Laughing, Rose readied it again as Mactavish was about to enter the door before he stopped. "Joker, you're losing your touch, I used not be able to detect your traps. Now they're in open space." He bent down to clip the wire, when suddenly Meat threw himself at the captain and held him in a choke hold. Grunting and groaning, Mactavish managed to turn around and both Roach and Rose shot Meat. "Meat is Down." He called. "Good try there Meat, you almost got me there." Mactavish spoke with a grin. Meat retorted with laughter, "wanted to try it out sir." before he left to the back of the building. "Ghost and Joker are left, stay frosty." He reported, entering the building. Rose watched as they ascended the stairs and the ladder. _Can't be that easy..._ Rose thought. Sure enough, a few seconds later, "Mactavish is down" Rose gasped and hurriedly scanned for any sign of Ghost or Joker. Nothing. "Anything Roach?" She whispered into her comms. "Roach?"

"Nothing." He replied. Suddenly Rose saw one of them at the window, she couldn't tell just yet if it was Ghost or Joker. _Just a little more..._ Rose squinted through her scope and the figure came into better view. It was Ghost. Before Rose could stop herself, she whispered, "Come to mama handsome..." and shot. He looked over in time to duck and peek back out. 'DAMNIT!" Rose exclaimed, watching him as he looked around to see where the pellet had come from. Rose resighted his head into the scope. She was about to tag him out when... "Ghost is down." She looked into it more and watched as Ghost stood up with paint on his back. Roach continued up the ladder. "Be careful Roach," Rose warned, "Joker is still in." Roach replied, "Don't worry I got this cover- ah shit, Roach is down." Rose exhaled in exasperation. "ugh" As she watched Royce head in she prayed. _Please let us win, please please let us win, it'll be a nice change... Somewhat... _As she prayed, she heard the satisfying "Joker is down." "YES!" she sighed with relief. She got up and walked down even before Royce called "Bomb is planted."

She rejoined the others as Mactavish came to her. "That was some spot-on shoooting, Malorn," He began, "you could give even Archer a run for his money." "Some fine Eagle vision you have." She looked and found that Ghost had spoken. She blushed a bit, and Ghost saw. "Some real damn good shooting out there, let's see how you'll do with a mission or two." They headed to the mess hall to eat and talk more, but Rose excluded herself. She found that she wanted to be alone for a bit to sort out some problems she was having.

Walking alone, she began thinking about why she was here. Her family had been murdered and she's almost flirting with someone she didn't even know that long... _How long until you stop acting like a horny schoolgirl?_ She cursed herself._ You loved your husband with all your heart and now you like someone for being HANDSOME? Is there no love for your husband now? How long until you move on to the captain, huh? When Ghost is dead as well? No don't think that, Rose. Don't you DARE think that!_ Frustrated with the battle in her head, Rose stopped by the shooting range and looked on. Metal in the shape of bodies were set in rows with a switch to the left that operated them. Picking up the m4 that lay on the counter, she loaded some rounds into it and switched the button and as the targets popped up, she put them down with a slug directly to the head.

Tat tat tat tat, the targets were going faster and faster, she reloaded twice before the targets started coming up in almost perfect unison and before she knew what she was doing, bullets were flying downrange as she fired non stop. Even after she ran out of bullets, she threw the M4 down and grabbed an m9 off the table and unloaded the magazine into the heads of each target. She wasn't even paying attention to the click click of no ammo as she heard "Everything alright?" she jumped and turned around to see Ghost standing in the doorway, still in his balaclava. "Why you cryin'?" He asked, Rose looked into her reflection and saw tears streaming down her eyes. How could she had not noticed that before? "Wait, I think I know why.." He said.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm currently busy with other things in my life. But this was tricky to write as I didn"t want it to sound TOO cheesy, but R&R please, your feedback is prefered and appreciated.**

**Sincerely, SotS**


	4. Ghost's Story

**This chapter, I wanted Ghost to talk about his life seeing as Rose was going through the same thing (sorta) lol anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rose stared back at Ghost as he entered the room.

"Can I help you?" She inquired, still wiping the tears from her face. Ghost just sat down.

"I'm sorry about your family, Rose." She looked at him, _how do you know what it was_ _like?_ She thought, _I bet you have a wife to go home to once you're done here..._ Though a part of her secretly hoped that wasn't true. "I want to hunt that piece of shit down until one of us is dead, preferably him." She replied instead, turning back to the targets with the M4A1 in her hands. Suddenly, her head became filled with the images of her family's last moments alive. Starting to hyperventilate, she put the M4 down and sat on a chair, across from Ghost. "I wish it never happened, I just wanted to be with them, instead, I watch them get murdered because that man wants to ignite some godforsaken war." She said, trying to calm down. Barely a whisper, she concluded, "War brings death, nothing more."

Ghost just looked at her, she couldn't tell if he was feeling sorry for her, thinking about what next to say, or just waiting for her to continue, thanks to his glasses.

"I lost family too," he spoke, calmly. Rose cocked her head to the side, wanting to hear more. "I remember my little brother Tommy, his wife Beth and my nephew, Joseph. I was best man at his wedding, it was too beautiful for words, mainly because months before, he was a drug addict." He sighed, taking his glasses off, Rose saw within seconds the compassion and suffering in his piercing blue eyes. "On a mission to eliminate a cartel in mexico, me and two other teammates, Sparks and Washington, were captured and tortured." Rose couldn't help but sigh. Ghost continued, "I endured the blunt of it, but Sparks and Washington escaped leaving me to be buried alive with the corpse of a Major Vernon. But I managed to dig myself out in thirteen hours, using Vernon's jawbone." Rose looked into his eyes. "Huh, that is a sad tale there." She spoke. "It gets better," Ghost replied without humor. "I went home and was tested for signs of PTSD, they said I tested normal for physical aptitude, but they still worried about my mental capacity." taking his balaclava off, he lit a cigarette. "I met up with Sparks in a bar, and after a few hard drinks, we walked to his apartment, there we saw a woman we saw at the bar earlier. My friend Sparks tried to get into her pants and when she refused, Sparks got angry and knocked her unconscious." Rose's jaw dropped as he spoke. "Oh my." she said, Ghost ignored her. "He told me to help him get her inside so we could rape her, but I secretly called the police. They arrived before any harm could be done but we escaped. Once inside, he started acting strange, holding a gun to my head. I disarmed, bound and interrogated him on what was going on, before long I realised that leader of the cartel, Roba, brainwashed both of them, as Washington came through the door and started shooting at me. I jumped out the window as Washington undid Sparks' binds and I injured my leg," He took a long breath and continued, as Rose looked on, dumbfounded. "I then remembered something Roba said about my family, I sped to their house and found the horrific scene: my mother, Tommy, Beth and even my nephew Joey, slaughtered. I then swore vengeance on them all, Roba, Sparks, Washington, and the rest of the cartel..." Fading off, he looked to her as she took that in. "I-I'm so sorry" She finally spoke, her head hanging, "I should've known..." Ghost lifted her head with his fingers, "The reason why I'm called "Ghost" Rose, is because I am a ghost, one of my former self..." Rose looked into his eyes and just wondered. _How can this man continue on like this? Surely he would have snapped by now._ Her face must've mirrored her thoughts, as Ghost said, "I go so no one else endures the horrors I have."

Without rational thought, oblivious to the people who were now staring through the window, Rose leaned forward, and despite the love that she had for her deceased husband, her lips found themselves planted on Ghost's. Her thoughts now racing as fast as her heart, her tongue snaked it's way into his mouth as Ghost, unwittingly and unintentionally, returned the kiss. It seemed like hours before they separated. Thoughts returning to her brain, she immediately felt embarrassed by what she just did, her cheeks flushed red as Ghost himself tried to piece that little moment as well. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." she stammered, trying to get up but somehow, her body felt like lead. _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO? YOU'D BETRAY YOUR HUSBAND LIKE THAT? WHAT WOULD HE SAY IF HE SAW YOU!_ She screamed blindly in her head. Clutching her head in her hands, she shook the feeling of faithlessness away, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong Rose?" Ghost asked, worried. She just looked at him. "I-I-I..." she sputtered, trying to gain control of herself, "calm down, sh shhh." Ghost comforted. "I just... I just feel like I'm being unfaithful to my husband, even though he's, he's..." She couldn't continue, instead she just lost it. Breaking down into tears, she embraced Ghost as he patted her back. "I shouldn't be doing this." she sobbed, letting go and leaving as fast as she could, leaving a bewildered Ghost in the range.

She walked as fast as possible, face in her hands as the guys parted for her, before she ran into Mactavish. "Oi, What's wrong?" he asked, but she ignored him and went straight to her barracks. Mactavish looked questioningly at the mass of men there. "What happened?" he demanded. Royce piped up, "She kissed Ghost, before she started crying." Mactavish couldn't believe it. "That woman lost her family yesterday, and she's already has the hots for Ghost?" Shaking his head, he went to his office, unsure if Ms.- no, Mrs. Malorn was indeed ready for this, or even ready for life in the 141. Making his mind up, he picked the phone up and dialed a number. After 3-4 rings, someone answered. "Rose, come see me NOW." he demanded, hanging up. Sitting back he looked at the pictures on his wall, some of individual members of the one four one, others of the rangers and marines that helped take Imran Zakhaev down. He then looked at one picture labeled "Op: Kingfish: 10/2013" With it, him, Ghost and two others, a man with a boonie hat and another with the typical military uniform, talking. "Price..." Mactavish spoke. He somehow felt guilty about a feeling of abandonment on the man with the boonie hat.

* * *

**Damn, I had to think hard about this chapter, now we know how Rose feels about Ghost, but will that cost her her place in the one four one? How is Mactavish going to react when she shows up? Please R&R, your feedback is IMMENSELY appreciated. And if you want, you can predict how he will act next chapter, and if possible, you can suggest OC's for me to use here, don't worry, I won't slander your ideas XD but yeah, you get the idea :3**

**Cheers and best regards, SotS**

* * *

**P.S. I may not be able to update every week or so right now, I am currently fighting an alledged court case and my grandmother passed away recently, so my schedule is hectic, and if this chapter is bad, please say so in KIND words, I am UBER sensitive right now because I lost someone very dear to me :'(**


	5. The Rundown

**Sorry it's been so long... I'm happy to announce that I won my court case :D yay! And I thank you all for your support, but anywho HERE is chapter 5! ENJOY!**

* * *

Rose came to John's office, puffy eyed and tired of crying. Upon entering, she saw Roach, Royce, Meat, Ghost, who was looking at a picture on the wall with 4 men in it, including himself. Soon as John saw her, he rallied their attention. Looking at Rose, he started, "Mrs. Malorn, I understand that you are still grieving for your husband and daughter, but right now is NOT a time to fall head over heels for another man, no matter how handsome and charming he may be," Ghost scoffed. "My point is, please leave the estrogen to a minimum, you need to be alert because Makarov has spies everywhere, and if he catches wind of your weaknesses, he WILL exploit them. I'm telling you so he doesn't take advantage of you, understand that we are only looking out for our best interests along with world peace from this mad dictator. Understood?" he asked, almost sympathetically. Rose nodded in agreement, "I apologize."

John gave a straight face now and said, "Now that feelings are aside, we have a special guest here tonight..." He pointed to a shadow in the doorway as General Shepherd came in, Rose immediately tensed up. After their conversation in the briefing room after the massacre, Rose had less than pleasant feelings for him, and even more damaging words to say on his part, but she bit her lip. "I do hope that you know the difference between love and war, Mrs. Malorn..." He said. Tired of stalling though, Ghost got to the point of the whole discussion, overriding both Rose and Shepherd. "The russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered, it's gonna get bloody." John added, "Too right mate, now in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. Nobodies gonna say a word when the russians club every american they can reach." Shepherd interjected that time, "Makarov was one move ahead, now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an american." Then John again, "We're the only ones who knew it was Makarov's op, our credibility died with Allen, we need proof." Shepherd handled that, "Follow the shell." Taking out a laptop, Shepherd clicked on a file titled "Intel". "Alejandro Rojas." John spoke, "Never heard of him sir." Shepherd looked at him, "You know him as Alex the Red, he supplied the assault." John looked flabberghasted, "One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation... Which means-" "That he's our ticket to Makarov." Shepherd finished. "You all know what you signed up for, now it's time you proved your worth; hunt this man down and find out what he knows, it will save millions of lives." Shepherd announced. "The op begins at 0800 hours, be ready to find out what Makarov's weakness is." leaving the room, Rose looked at the picture that Ghost and John had observed. "Who-" she began when John cut her off, "John Price and Sandman, men of few words and alot of action and results..." She noticed the hint of sadness in John's voice when he talked about Price. "What happ-" she tried, John held his hand up to her, "Sacrificed himself to keep us safe... Now we need sleep for the mission tomorrow. Good night everyone, you're all gonna need it." And everyone left, including Ghost. Rose stayed behind. John put the laptop up and looked right at her. "Captain," She asked, "He was a personal friend of yours, wasn't he?" John looked down, "More than you realize, Mrs. Malorn." Looking downcast, she took it as a hint to go to bed before he went off on her, thus making her take her leave. _I'm sorry for your loss, captain._ She wanted to say, but she didn't want to push it. so she went to her room in the barracks and collapsed. _Long day today, even longer tomorrow,_ she thought. _I hope I'm ready..._

* * *

**Dang lol, I made this one short because I wanted Takedown to be it's own chapter altogether. I haven't played MW2 in QUITE A WHILE! And for this section, I actually had to refer to youtube to get the dialogue from the game LOL but I did it! :D Please R&R and Subscribe if you like It! I will update it everytime I get a chance, though I do hope to get MW3 so I can be ready for THAT journey.**

**Cheers and Best Regards! SotS.**


	6. TakeDown

**Sorry it took so long, i am a huge procrastinator sometimes and have been managing 3 forums, very stressful job :3 (not to mention im going to college now) anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up from a much needed slumber, Rose sat up in her cot. Looking at her watch it read '6:00am'. Yawning, she stretched her arms, legs, torso, and remembered they were going to Brazil in two hours. She collected her ACUs and proceeded to the bathroom, thankfully no one was in. _Must be still asleep or out training…_ She thought as she took her tank top and sweats off and pulled her combats on, with her boots. Walking out, she saw others were running and working out as she went to the mess hall, hoping the others forgot about last night. Standing in line, she saw that the breakfast was something that looked like eggs and toast. Groaning, she collected a plate and sat down, picked her fork up and started shoving the mess into her mouth. She ate in silence for the majority of the meal, up until Roach came up and sat next to her. "Hey," he spoke, Rose looked at him, and he took that as a cue to continue, "They told me about your family, and I'm sorry about yesterday, it wasn't right." Looking at Roach, Rose nodded and swallowed. "Don't do that again." She replied, shoving more egg into her mouth. Roach tried again, "What do you think this Alejandro knows about Makarov?" In the middle of chewing, Rose then replied, "Who the fuck cares? All I want is to kill Makarov and this guy apparently knows how to."

Getting up, she walked to the trash and dumped the unfinished scraps down, leaving Roach to contemplate on how he messed up. At the firing range, Rose took an M4 SOPMOD and began shooting targets, a resounding PING coming from every contact. As she shot each one, the loud speaker crackled on. "All active personnel are required to show for briefing at Mactavish's office." Setting the gun down, Rose went out the door and to his little room. Drucker, Royce, Meat, Ghost, Roach, Mactavish and Shepherd were all there as she entered the room. Since everyone was accounted for, Shepherd began. "Alex the Red holds invaluable information on the whereabouts of Makarov, we managed to track him down in Rio De Janiero, Brazil, the only security there is the local drug cartel. So for you all, it should be a relatively easy op. Though we do have two moles in their system, they are locals on our payroll, they'll lead you to his man. Find his right hand man, he should be able to tell you where his boss is, then when you capture Rojas, out what he knows, and report any information back to me." He informed them. "Yessir!" they responded. Rose then asked, "How do we know where to look, because that place is a quite large Favela, there's bound to be nooks and crannies he can hide in, even ones behind the less than obvious ones." Shepherd looked at her, "Then I suggest you to keep an eye out. Understood?" Looking down, Rose replied, "Yes sir."

With that, Shepherd dismissed them as they went to the armory and each got an M4A1 CQBR, then they made their way to the Pave Low. "Hey Eagle." Royce said to the pilot, Nodding, Eagle said into the comms, "I'll be your walk-in steward, we have an appetizer of 5.56mm rounds, Followed by our main course, all-you-can-eat Terrorists." He announced as everyone burst into laughter, except Ghost and Mactavish, who replied "Roger that. Let's go!" Taking off, Eagle began to transport them to Brazil.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**RIO DE JANIERO, BRAZIL.**

**09:00 A.M.**

Touching down, Mactavish leapt from the helicopter, followed shortly by the rest. Upon inspection, the area seemed clear. "Stack up and move out, watch your fire, we got civvies here, no one likes being a casualty. We are looking for a van as of now, understood?" He ordered, with another resounding "WILCO!" Ghost, Royce, and Meat went another way, to keep a cleansweep of the general area, but with a 5 minute observation, and further inspection, they found a grey van parked on the outside of a building. "Right on cue." Mactavish reported as he went and opened the driver's door. "Drucker, you're up." He exclaimed, as Drucker got into the driver's seat. Rose filed into the fairly large van and sat next to a window as Roach closed the door behind him and sat next to it, ready to deploy, should something happen. They began driving around, with Mactavish keeping constant radio contact with the others. "Look for plate numbers 4DH89O." He advised. Then after awhile, another grey van appeared in front of them. "We got something here, hold on." Mactavish reported.

"Ghost the plates are a match!" Mactavish called, looking at the license plates. Ghost replied, "Copy, any sign of Rojas' right-hand man?" Mactavish replied, "Negative, they've stopped twice already-No sign of him." Then as if he'd been wrong, the van stopped again outside a pair of double doors. "Wait, they've stopped again, stand-by." As the doors opened, two militia-men stepped out, bearing AK-47s as a lone man walked out of the building. "Got a positive I.D., whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him-" He spoke as shots rang out and the two men fell dead from 9mm rounds. "Ghost we have a situation here!" he called and apparently the gunman heard him, as he looked at their van and opened fire, piercing the windshield.

"Get down, get down!" Mactavish cried as they shredded Drucker. "He's getting away, guys, lets go!" Mactavish ordered again, as Roach threw the door open and Rose jumped out, her M4A1 at the ready. "Ghost, our driver's dead, we're on foot, meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" Mactavish screamed. Turning a corner, they immediately saw civilians running for their lives. "Roger, I'm on my way!" Ghost spoke. Dodging debris and burning cars, Rose watched as the man made a cut into the alley. "He went into the alley!" Ghost vocalized her vision. Mactavish replied, "Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive!" Turning into the alley, Rose continued down through the cars and dumpsters until she caught sight of him. "Malorn, take the shot! Go for his legs!" Mactavish then ordered her. Throwing the M4 up, Rose sighted the man and let loose a smooth stream of lead as blood burst from the man's leg, causing him to fall face first into the stairs. "He's down." Rose exclaimed. Dragging the man to a garage, Ghost readied a car battery with jumper cables. Mactavish looked at the others and said, "This is gonna take some time, Malorn and Roach, go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela for any sign of Rojas- that's where this guy was headed."

Shutting the door, as they headed off, Royce said "Let's go, remember though; theres civilians in the area, watch your fire out there." Upon getting to a ruined gate, they saw civilians throughout the favela. Looking at Meat, Royce said, "Meat, get these civvies outta here." Meat replied, "Roger that." Jumping down, Meat began calling out in purtugese, firing bullets upward from his UMP, the civilians scattered, screaming. "Runner on the roof of the second building!" Meat called out as militiamen began appearing, Rose took three out from a balcony as Royce took out another behind a door. Royce used his comms, "Bravo Six, be advised-we've engaged enemy militia at the lower village!" As Roach took out a machine gun guy on the roof. "Malorn, Roach, Im with you, watch the rooftops! Go!" Royce called to them. Setting off at a run, Rose took out another man using walls as cover. "Frag out!" Roach called, tossing a grenade into a groups midst, causing an explosion from a barrel. "Damn Roach!" Rose scolded, "couldn't of made it a bit farther out?" as they shot a man with a grenade, causing another explosion. "Damn!" Royce called. As they weaved through the makeshift buildings, Rose stumbled upon a little girl. Looking at her, Rose recognized something. _What?_ She thought. The girl looked like her daughter somehow. But before she could verify it, a man came in and snatched her up, scolding her in portugese. Still in shock of the encounter, Rose's radio came to life.

"Meat is down!" Royce called. And as if that weren't enough, then came over the radio, "I'm hit! I'm hit!" It was Royce. "No!" Rose called out. Leaving the building, she began to foolow roach up stairs and around corners, taking down militia as they appeared. "Smoke out!" Roach called as a grenade flew and a white plume of smoke obscured the view. "Go! GO!" Rose called. Then as some divine intervention, Mactavish came over the coms and reported, "We've got Rojas' location! He's headed west along the upper levels of the favela! We'll keep him from doubling back on our side-keep going and cut him off up top!" As Roach and Rose cut a corner, they saw more militia. "Don't they ever quit?!" Roach complained, Rose replied, "Let's give them an early retirement, as she tossed a frag. "Frag out!" and the group dispersed forcefully. Then Mactavish came over again and said "There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck, out." They came to a fence and a brick wall and then heard barking as dogs came at the fence. "Damn dogs!" Roach said, before capping one. Readying her grenade launcher, she saw as another group converged off a rooftop, and with one trigger pull, the entire building collapsed. Then it hit her, a force so powerful, Rose was knocked off her feet. Shots rang out as Roach shot the dog that had jumped her.

"Thanks." She said. Continuing on, Mactavish came in again. "This is their territory and they know it well, keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners." They continued on and shutters began opening as militia started firing, a few shots took care of them. "Watch the rooftops. We've had a few close calls with RPGs and Machine guns positioned up top!" Mactavish continued, but Rose replied, "I think we know that!" as a gunshot could be heard over the radio as Roach took out a man about to jump Rose. Cutting though the housing, Rose and Roach began to fire on the RPGs in the windows before they fired off. Pots and plants shattering around them, they looked out. Turing to Roach, Rose said, "Ready?" Gulping, Roach nodded. Then she went out, barrel blazing as Roach followed suit. Screams could still be heard, though Rose was sure it was the militia being shot. Mactavish reported "We're taking heavy fire from militia here, but I'm still tracking Rojas. He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?" Ghost came over, "Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffle bag!" "Well that oughta slow him down!" Mactavish replied, "Malorn, Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!" Roach had taken a headshot on the man above them as his body fell down and almost hit Rose. Cursing she fired onto another group. "This isn't working! They just keep coming!" Roach whined. "Just keep going!" Rose chided him. Taking a grenade, Roach tossed it across the area and as it exploded, another body fell out. "Ouch!" He said, just as Mactavish came over the radio again. "Keep Going! Rojas is still heading towards your side of the favela!" "Thanks for the update!" Rose called back, a little annoyed. Then, he said something that was of actual use in their situation. "Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your Flashbangs on them! Ah damn! Lost sight of him again, Ghost, talk to me!" Rose thought, _He would if you would let him…._ "I'm onto him! He's trying to double back into the alleyways below!" Ghost replied. Going up a staircase, Rose encountered another man, tossing him down the stairs, she continued. "Roger that! Stay on him!" Mactavish ordered. Rose stopped as another man ducked behind a doorway. Taking careful aim, she shot the door and the round pierced as the man fell forward, dead. This time it was Ghost who spoke first. "I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cuttng though the market!" Mactavish answered, "Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He'll have no choice but to head west!" Roach fired into another window as an RPG-7 fell out. Ghost came over again.

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I dont think I can track him through the market! Im going to have to find another way around!" Rose said, "We're pinned down but fighting hard, we'll be there!" as Mactavish said, "Roger that!" Ghost again, "Be advised! I'm about half a klick east of the market, I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!" "Roger that, Roach, Malorn, we're corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's still making his way across the rooftops!" Rose returned, "Roger, understood!" as they made their way around another building as more militia flooded the area. Rose then tossed a flash as they ran, blinding the men. Running past them, Rose and Roach turned up a narrow hill as Ghost came in, "Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

_GO FOR IT!_ Rose screamed into her head, as Mactavish replied, "Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!" Rose cursed him, "Why don't we do it! We need to end this!" Mactavish answered her, "He may move and we may miss his leg and hit something more valuable!" Rose said after that, "You mean his balls!?" "Malorn, Follow your orders, I am talking if he trips, Ghost could shoot his head and that is the LAST thing we need!" Scowling, Rose shot another machine gunner. "Roger!" She called with sarcasm. Then a miracle happened, "Roach, Malorn, we've cut him off and now hes headed in your direction, cut him off now! And do not shoot, we need him alive and unharmed!" Rose replied, "Understood!" as she made her way down an alley into a small field with a car. Ghost screamed, "He's gonna get away!" Mactavish then chimed in, "No he's not." As Rose heard a crashing sound and looked up as Mactavish pinned Rojas to a car. "Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six, we've got the package, I repeat, we have got the package." Ghost reported in as well, "Command, request for immediate exfil, coordin- BOLLOCKS the skies are clear. Send the chopper now!" Looking at Mactavish, Rose, and Roach, Ghost said, "Command's got their heads up their arse, we're on our own…"

* * *

**Holy crap :/ I didnt think id get this much XD but i did have some help from Youtube :3, Please R&R, i appreciate the feedback!**

**Cheers and Best Regards, SotS.**


	7. The Hornet's Nest

_**Hey again, loyal minions :D it is now 2013, hope you all had a great new year, valentines day, **_

_**and st. patty's day! I hope you enjoy this chapter (which happened to be my favorite mission of **_

_**MW2) I do apologize for not posting sooner but I had a lot of stuff to do. Far Cry 3 is an **_

_**addictive game :3 ENJOY!**_

* * *

The Hornet's Nest

Ghost started calling for support. "We're sorry, all lines are busy at the moment, please hang up and try your call again later. This is a reco-" Ghost jammed his finger into his comms, looking at Mactavish, he reported, "Can't get anyone on the horn." as he pointed to a tv as the news said, "War has been brought to the shores of the United States. The army has been already stretched to the point of collapse and is unable to co-" A shot rang out as Mactavish holstered his M1911, the tv screen shot out. "Bloody hell, The Russians must've copied the ACS Module, got the key to every lock in America." Ghost spoke, "Now they're killing a thousand americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Looks like we're all outta friends."Rose heard the news, unable to stomach that America was at risk, Rose jumped in. "Come on guys, we have to take Makarov down, one way or another, he will pay." Mactavish looked at her, "Rose, I understand how you feel about your family, but don't let emotion cloud your vision, Makarov will pay, but, now, we need to get the hell out of this place." Looking at Ghost, trying again, only for the same message, Mactavish said, "I know a guy, let's find a payphone. They still exist?" At that comment, Rose laughed a bit, and pointed to a metal cabinet looking protrusion from the ground. Walking up to it, Ghost said, "All we got out of Rojas, is that the only man Makarov hates worse than americans, is locked up in a gulag." Nodding, Mactavish took out a card and swiped, "It's all we've got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree." the phone lit up as he picked up the receiver. DIaling the numbers, he watched a paper bag float to the dead bodies of the earlier battle. "Yes?" Said a russian voice on the other end. "Nikolai, it's mactavish, we need a lift."

"Where are you, my friend?" was the reply. "Rio De Janeiro, Brazil." As he spoke, Rose heard movement. "Looks like we're gonna have company if we stay here..." She reported, cocking her gun."Bollocks, she's right." Ghost said. "The militia's closing in, 200 of em, front and back." Hanging up, Mactavish said, "We'll have to fight our way to the LZed. Let's go." Looking at the building, Rose motioned to the room Rojas was in, "What about him?" Ghost said, "Yeah, captain, what do we do with Rojas?" Mactavish said, "Civvies'll take care of him." "Works for me." Ghost replied, as they began running to the new exfil point, Joker in the lead. Mactavish programmed his contact into his comms. "Nikolai, we're at the top of the favela, surrounded by militia, bring your chopper to the market, do you copy, over!" "Come on, captain Mactavish! we gotta move!" Rose shouted as she clipped a member with a round. Turning about, she almost ran headlong into a charging enemy and employed her CQB training. Knocking the weapon out of the man's hands, she pulled his hand away while twisting it and as he cried out, jabbed her elbow into his throat, severing his windpipe and left him to die in his own blood. "Ok my frined, I am on my way!" 'Nikolai' announced. "Tangos on ground level and second story floors!" Rose called out. Joker aimed his SR 25 and took out a rifleman on the second floor. The sound of a vehicle filled the space as a truck barreled through a wood fence. "MG, watch out!" Mactavish called as everyone dove into cover, Rose happened to hop onto a ledge with a dragunov sniper rifle as Ghost preoccupied himself to dealing with two riflemen in a cutout. "Frag out!" Joker called. A piece of metal arked in the air as the MG gunner started panicking trying to get out as it went off, spreading shrapnel everywhere."Let's move!" Roach called to everyone soon as the MG was dead.

"We need to get to the market, GO GO GO!" Mactavish screamed. Picking up the dragunov, Rose took off after them as three more enemies ran down the alley. "Engage, engage engage!" Ghost said as two of them stopped and began firing. Lifting the rifle up as the others fired, Rose looked through the scope and zoned in. Pulling the trigger, she painted the walls red with one of the guys' brains. Shocked, the guy's friend ran the rest to join his unit. Ghost took up a temporary cover near a traffic guardrail and began taking potshots at heads. Mactavish advanced as Ghost's cover fire kept the enemies behind their cover. Propping the rifle again, Rose looked at the head of the one and fired again, knicking his eye. Joker rushed ahead and took cover behind a stack of barrels. Rose knew that was a bad idea but as she called out "Don't hide there!" a bullet went through the barrel, emplanting itself into Joker's skull as he slumped over. "DAMMIT!" She called. "MAN DOWN!" Taking her M4 out, Rose advanced and hid by the wall. Peeking out, she immediately retracted as chips flew everywhere. Ghost caught up and took position by some rubble as Mactavish took out a guy with a PKM. "Frag out!" Rose called, as a door opened, she tossed a grenade into the door and took out the three in there. Roach ran into the building and scanned for survivors. "Room clear!" He called. Ghost started right and went up the stairwell as a gunman took him by surprise. Seconds later, the man's body flew down the stairs, bloody from pistol shots as Ghost holstered his M9. "No time to waste, come on!" Mactavish shouted. Roach rushed up the stairs as Rose, Ghost and Mactavish started on the enemies up top. "Five tangos at the end of the street!" Rose shouted. Locking on, she pulled the trigger and the man fell. Ghost went behind a pillar as Mactavish went into the adjacent building. Gunfire exchanged as Rose, Ghost, and Roach cleared the hill. When she looked at Ghost, Rose saw an enemy flanking him. "Not on my watch!" She called, pulling up her M4 and fired, penetrating the man's skull. Turning, he had pulled the trigger and Rose felt heat burst from her hip as a bullet struck her. "SHIT!" She called, clutching her wound. "Rose, you ok?!" Ghost and Roach said in unison as they watched her lean back. Waving them off, She said

"Just dandy, let's just get the hell out of here!" Nodding, Ghost ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Standing her up, Ghost put her arm over his head and gave her his M9. "This way you aren't unarmed." He joked. Rose laughed as he started to walk her up the hill as Mactavish popped out. "What happened?" he asked. "Someone got lucky.." Ghost answered for her. Looking at the wound, Mactavish said, "Looks like it went straight through. Come on, we don't have much time." He said as Roach propped Rose's other arm around his shoulders. "Nikolai, we're almost to the market, we have wounded with us." Nikolai responded. "You had better hurry up, looks like a hornets nest from my point!" "Let's go." Mactavish ordered, and they started again, but at a slower pace. "Tangos on the roof!" She said, aiming the handgun and firing. Seeing as she was impaired, her performance started slipping as the wound started to pulsate. "Fuck!" She said, slipping from their shoulders. "Come on Rose! You can make it!" Ghost cried out. Getting up, Rose started to run to a dumpster. "I can't work with this!" She raged. Taking out her first aid, she took gauze and binding tape. She patched herself good enough to support her weight as she stood up and took the dragunov out again. "You sure you can handle it?" Ghost called. "Yes, now, lets go!" she called. "Tangos in the court-yard with a technical! take it out!" Mactavish called as Roach screamed, "Frag out!" and caused the truck to explode. "Come on! not far now!" Ghost said, "Around the corner is the market." Running, Rose, Mactavish, Roach and Ghost ran to the stands and started clearing it out. "Tango on the roof!" Roach called as Ghost took him out. Running around all the startled chickens, Rose saw as a militia pinned Mactavish down. Taking her M9, she fired and struck a chicken, it fell dead as the enemy fell from the shrapnel. "Come on!" Rose called as they neared the place as chopper blades cut the air as Nikolai hovered above them. "There's Nikolai's Pavelow! Let's go!" Mactavish said as he rushed down the alley, followed by Ghost, Rose, and Roach. "Nikolai, E.T.A. 20 seconds, be prepared for immediate dustoff!" His reply was "That may not be fast enough, I see more militia closing in on the market!"

"Pick up the pace, let's go!" Mactavish ordered as a result. Rose's wound started to inch up the pain meter as they continued. As they got to a small field, militia started pouring in from every crevice as Nikolai was nearly shot down by an RPG. "It's too hot, we will not survive this landing!" He called. Mactavish then ordered, "Nikolai, wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ! Go!" He finished as he shot a man and "scored a goal" as the man fell into a soccer net. "10 points!" Rose called, causing them to laugh. "Not much time left! Move now!" He ordered as each climbed the wall, Rose struggled a bit but Ghost lent her a hand. "Thanks." He nodded as they began sprinting. Shanty metal made up their ground as they began scaling the tops. Nikolai hovered for a split second as he said, "My friend, from up here, it looks like the WHOLE village is trying to kill you!" Mactavish replied, "Tell me something I don't know, just be ready to pick us up!" Rose saw the end of the road but before she could say anything, Ghost called out, "We're running out of rooftop!" Mactavish screamed, "We can make it, go go go!" As he soared through the air and landed on an adjacent building. Ghost jumped seconds later and landed as well. Rose backed up as Ghost said

"Come on!" Sprinting with all her strength, it wasn't until the last second, her hip decided to fail and she jumped awkwardly off. Landing on the very edge, she could feel herself slipping and stuck a hand out to anyone within reach. SOmeone grabbed on as she felt herself being pulled to safety. Looking, it was Ghost who caught her. Roach was next and she screamed "encouragement" at him. "Come on Roach, I'm wounded and I made that jump!" Gulping, Roach backed up and started sprinting, as he jumped, his shoe caught a rafter and hehit the ledge as Rose did, but this time, no one could grab him. Mactavish lunged out to him but right before they locked hands, Roach's other hand gave way and he plummeted down. Leaning over the edge, Rose found Roach lying unconscious on the ground. "Roach!Come on Roach, wake up!" Mactavish called as he began to stir. Ghost piped in, "Roach, we can see them from the chopper, they're coming for you! Dozens of 'em!" Roach looked around for his gun but Mactavish said, "Roach there's too many of them. Get the hell outta there and find a way to the rooftops!" Rose watched as Roach looked that the militia. "Roach, BOOK IT!" She called, Roach ran to the building across the street and disappeared. "Run for it! find a way to the rooftops, come on!" They cirlcled, watching for Roach.

"Roach, come on! I can't see you!" Get to the rooftops A.S.A.S.P!" As he said this, Roach burst from a door and started running even faster. "Roach, we see ya, Head to the lower rooftops and meet us south of your position!" Mactvish ordered. "Roach come on, you can make it!" Rose shouted, hanging from the frame of the pave low. "Rose get back in here!" Ghost said. Then Nikolai announced some very bad news. "Gas is very low, I must leave in 30 seconds!" Mactavish, thinking fast, screamed, "Roach, we're runnin' on fumes here, you got 30 seconds, RUN!" Rose shouted "You trained for this roach, don't let it go to waste!" Roach, jumped down every level as Mactavish told him to hurry up. Then he disappeared into a house as they heard glass shatter. "Jump for it!" Ghost called, lowering a rope ladder. Sprinting harder than he ever did in his life, Roach jumped and at the last second, latched himself onto the last rung. "Nikolai, we got him." Mactavish reported, as they dragged him up. "Where to my friend?" Nikolai asked. "Just get us to the sub." Mactavish answered. Slumping down into a seat, Rose looked back at the resting places of Royce, Meat, and Joker. "God damn them bastards..." She cursed. Looking at Ghost, she said, "thanks for saving my ass back there. I owe you." Ghost replied, "Friends don't owe friends." Rose laughed, genuinely at that. Looking at her wound, Ghost said, "You need treatment or it'll get infected." Rose looked at him, a smile creeping across her face. "It doesn't look like you're a ghost of your old self..." Looking back again, she said, "Talk about a hornets nest..."

* * *

**_Wow, that is cool, I took the beginning and the end of the missions, but I made Rose more vocal,_**

**_But as of now, I am unable to format it to some viewers' liking, so please bear with me. Though I DID say I respond to feedback ;)_**

**_Best regards, SotS._**

**_P.S. please excuse my grammar, punctuation, and spelling, if possible, I will edit._**


End file.
